Merry Mix Up
by thematsaidwelcome
Summary: Michonne just wants to send a picture and forget about him, but he sent a reply.
1. Chapter 1

"Okay, 1, 2, 3 say eggnog!"

"Eggnog!" The group of five sang in unison, smiling big at the expensive phone as they posed for the picture. It was the companies annual Christmas party, held after work at the Vice President's home on the Friday two weeks before the actual day, to allow as many employees as possible to attend before they all took vacation and sick days off from work to go out of town to be with their families. Although it was a company party, it was always fun and full of cheer. The kind of party that if done right, you wouldn't remember parts of the next morning. The bar was always free and the food was plenty. Nothing was skimped on. You had your choice of greasy nachos to the finest caviar. There was even a professional photographer going around taking pictures with one of those fancy expensive cameras that had a telescopic lense to post on the company website, even though everyone had their phones out to take their own.

"One more. 1, 2, 3!"

"Eggnog!" Once the group regained the focus in their eyes from the brightness of the camera phone's flash, everyone walked off in their separate directions, except the camera woman's best friend Andrea.

"Let me see it." She took the phone from her hand and studied the picture, turning it from portrait to landscape in order to see herself from all angles. "Oh Michonne, I look good, don't I?"

"You really do." Michonne looked at her friends outfit, the green and white sweater dress fit her perfectly and went well with her nude heels, as it should since it took two weeks to pick out. "That color looks great on you."

"Who's the guy standing next to me?" Andrea enlarged the photo with her fingers and brought the screen closer to her face. "He's hot."

"Hell, I don't know. You don't know him? " Michonne took the phone from Andrea and took a closer look herself. "I thought y'all knew each other the way he was all up next to you. He doesn't work here?" There were ten floors in the building they worked so not knowing someone wasn't unusual, but the way he stood so close to Andrea made it seem they were on more than just speaking terms.

"If I knew him, I'd be all up on him too." Andrea handed Michonne her phone back and looked around for the stranger from the picture. "Go find out his name for me."

"What?" Michonne chuckled knitting her eyebrows at Andrea. "Really?"

"Please." Andrea whined. "I don't want to look all desperate."

"But it's okay for me to? What do you want me to say to him Andrea? My friend thinks you're hot, slide those digits over so she can call you." Michonne had her hands on her hips while she joked with her friend.

"Anything but that. Just go." Andrea turned Michonne in the direction of her Christmas photo crush and gave her a small shove. "Hurry up, before he leaves."

"Oh my god. Fine." Michonne sauntered over to the tall, dark haired man who was just moments ago standing familiarly close to her friend in the picture. She threw her head back in laughter after she heard Andrea shout out to her from a distance.

"I was just kidding about that say anything part. Make good choices please!"

"Um...hey." Michonne said quelling her laughter as she tapped him on his broad shoulder, catching him right before he was able to walk off.

"Hey yourself." He turned around and looked her up and down. "How ya doing sweetheart, what's your name?"

"Michonne." She rolled her eyes and pretended he didn't just try to undress her with his eyes. "I uh… just wanted to get your number so I can send you the picture I took not too long ago." She pointed in the direction they were before and smiled despite her immediate annoyance with him.

"My number?" He raked his fingers through his hair and looked around at all the faces that were near him.

"Yeah... what number can I send it to." She dropped her smile not wanting to give him the wrong impression and waved her phone around in the air. She was ultimately there for her friend, so she wanted to remain as non a factor as she could.

"Uh yeah, sure." He held his hand out for her phone and Michonne handed it to him, then watched as he quickly typed in his name and number using both thumbs before handing it back to her with a smile. "There you go, darlin."

"I'll probably send it tomorrow after I go through all of them and see if you're in any of the other ones."

"That's fine with me. I can't wait to see all of them." He winked at her and walked off toward a red haired woman wearing an actual tree skirt as a skirt, and that was entirely too short for her long legs. Michonne watched him palm her ass and squeeze, before they both left out the door. She shook her head and looked down at her phone to saw the name he typed in. Shane.

"What an asshole." Michonne muttered under her breath before she turned around to find a drink being shoved in her face by a friend.

"Taste this Michonne." She gladly took the drink and a much needed sip.

"This is good. What's it called?" Michonne took a bigger sip as she waited for an answer.

"Santa's Little Ho Ho. It's got ginger ale in it! Her friend exclaimed "I got the bartender Lonni to make it special for me."

"Of course you did Natalie. Thanks, for this." Michonne lifted her glass in appreciation for the cool drink that was putting out the fire of annoyance she had started to feel for Shane and took another sip. "Have you seen Andrea?"

"Oh yeah, she's over there talking to that tall guy." She pointed Michonne in the direction of Andrea who had obviously made a new friend.

"Thanks, I'll see you in bit, huh?"

"Sure thing... hey, if you want any more, just tell Lonni, he promised to keep 'em coming." She waved a hand at Natalie and then gulped down the rest of her drink before walking up to Andrea.

"Michonne, where've you been?" Andrea asked when she saw Michonne walking up to her.

"Are you serious?"

"Hey, I want you to meet Alec." Andrea ignored Michonne's question and looped her arm through her new friend's and smiled up at his face. "Alec, this is my best friend Michonne."

"Nice to meet you Michonne. Andrea was just about to show me some of her moves on the dance floor." He did a little shimmy and tilted his head down toward Andrea making her blush.

"She was? Okay." Michonne looked up at Alec and then back to Andrea. "Did you forget that thing that you just had me do for you?"

"What thing?" Andrea looked at Michonne confused but then smiled and looked up at her new friend hearing a familiar song playing over the speakers. "Oh, Alec, this is one of my faves." Andrea grabbed his hand pulling him towards the dance floor. "I'll talk to you later Michonne." Michonne mouthed okay to Andrea's back then went to find Natalie to get a refill of her drink.

It was close to one in the morning when Michonne left the party with her heels in her hand and her hair pins stuffed into her purse, finally pulled out of the intricate bun she had her locs in. Her Uber dropped her off at her house thirty minutes later and she walked inside feeling warm, buzzed and even more sleepy. She fell asleep quickly after taking off her clothes and falling into her cozy bed, wrapping herself up in her thick comforter, glad it was the weekend, because all she wanted to do was sleep until Monday morning.

"Michonne, don't tell me you're still in the bed." Andrea's voice over the phone broke Michonne's peaceful afternoon.

"Nope. I'm stretched out on the couch." Michonne extended her legs and pointed her toes while she let out a long drawn out yawn, getting into a more comfortable position.

"Is that all you're doing today? Did you do anything yesterday?"

"I did the same thing yesterday too. It was great." Michonne laughed at herself. A lazy weekend was rare for her, but she loved them when she could get them and made no apologizes for doing absolutely nothing."Plan to do the same thing today. It's supposed to rain anyway." She sighed and turned her head to the tv to see what was going on. "How's Alec?" Michonne asked sarcastically, making sure she pronounced all the syllables in his name.

"He smells so good. Did you smell him?" Michonne could hear the smile on Andrea's face and rolled her eyes at her question.

"I didn't get that close to him to find out. What about that Shane dude?"

"What Shane dude?"

"Really Andrea?" Michonne made a face and mimicked Andrea's voice. "Go get his number for me. Did you really forget that fast?"

"Oh him… yeah. Did you get it?"

"Yeah, I told him I needed it to send him the pictures."

"Oh, that's a good line. I'll have to remember that one." Michonne could hear Andrea moving around on the other end. "I'm kinda over him though."

"Yeah, I figured that. What are you doing?"

"He wasn't that great anyways. Not as great as Alec. I'm meeting him for brunch downtown. I'm getting dressed." Michonne heard water running and then the hum of Andrea's electric toothbrush. "Are you gonna send him the pictures?" She asked with a mouthful of toothpaste.

"Yeah, I guess." Michonne started to play with the drawstring on the hoodie she wore, kind of dreading having to send a picture to a guy that he friend was no longer interested in. "I said I would."

"Okay. Well let me know how it goes."

"I'm only sending him a picture or two, Andrea. How else would it go?"

"There are a ton of ways it could go."

"I'll talk to you later Andrea." Michonne wanted to get her off the phone before she actually started to list the many ways.

"Don't spend all day watching Christmas movies, okay. Go get some fresh air." Andrea hung up and Michonne turned her head to look out the window before yawning again. The clouds were starting to roll in and the she could hear the winds picking up. She chuckled to herself thinking about the fresh air Andrea was talking about. She halfway wished they'd get rained on. The chances of her moving from the couch today were slim and she wasn't a bit ashamed about it. She adjusted her body again on the couch and unmuted the TV before opening her photos. Scrolling through the pictures, she smiled and laughed at the faces and friends that she saw. Plenty of ugly sweaters and too much makeup, plus droopy eyes that showed too much to drink made for an interesting photo album. She started sending pictures to the people she knew most on her contact list, getting replies of thanks and smiley face emojis, and a few pictures in response with her in them. She reluctantly sent the picture to Shane, hoping he wouldn't feel the need to respond.

 **Michonne: Here's the pic I said I'd send you. Have a happy holiday.**

She laid her phone on her belly and refocused her attention to the lighthearted Christmas movie that was playing on her tv. She had just wiped her eyes at the sweet exchange between the young boy and his estranged uncle when her phone chimed an incoming message.

 **Shane: Nice pic, but I think you've got the wrong number.**

She read the message a bit confused. How could she have the wrong number?

 **Michonne: Don't know how. You put the number in my phone.** She laid the phone down again and uttered 'dumbass' out loud to her empty house.

 **Shane: Sorry, I wasn't there.**

 **Shane: I see my buddy Shane though. Looks like he was having a good time.**

 **Michonne: Your buddy Shane?**

 **Shane: Yeah, the guy next to the blond in the middle.**

 **Shane: It was the company Christmas party right?**

 **Michonne: Yes.**

 **Michonne: Are you saying he gave me the wrong number?**

 **Shane: Looks like it. He can be a bit of an ass sometimes.**

 **Shane: By the look of the picture, I see why he didn't give you his actual number.** Michonne scoffed at the response. Shane looked like the type to give a fake number.

 **Michonne: Why?**

 **Michonne: Is he on the run or something?** She was halfway joking, but kind of excited at the same time if it meant she got to be part of a murder mystery starring Shane.

 **Shane: Nothing like that.**

 **Shane: He's got a slightly jealous girlfriend that likes to go through his phone.**

 **Shane: She'd be pissed to see him standing so close to the woman next to him.**

 **Michonne: Oh**

 **Michonne: The red head was his girlfriend?**

 **Shane: Um…**

 **Michonne: So the red head whose ass he was grabbing wasn't his girlfriend.**

 **Shane: His girlfriend is a brunette.**

 **Shane: Which one are you?**

 **Michonne: Redhead or brunette?** She looked at the color of her locs trying to decide which color of her highlighted hair to go with.

 **Shane: No.**

 **Shane: In the picture, which one are you?**

 **Michonne: Guess?**

 **Shane: Well, you're not any of the guys**

 **Shane: You're not the blond next to Shane.**

 **Michonne: How do you know I'm not a guy?**

 **Shane: Bro code says you don't rat out your brethren about an ass grab.**

 **Michonne: Y'all have a code for that?**

 **Shane: Women don't have codes?**

 **Michonne: What's your name?** Michonne laughed thinking about the sister codes that she knew of.

 **Shane: Avoiding the question.**

 **Shane: I like that**

 **Michonne: What's your name stranger?**

 **Shane: Rick.**

 **Shane: What's yours?**

 **Michonne: Michonne**

 **Rick: Which one are you in the picture?**

 **Michonne: You're supposed to be guessing?**

 **Rick: Well, with a name like Michonne, if I have to guess**

 **Rick: I'll say that you're….**

 **Rick: The camera woman.**

 **Michonne: A name like Michonne? What does that mean?**

 **Rick: It means that your name's too pretty to belong to any of the women in that picture.**

 **Michonne: Wow.**

 **Michonne: Smooth talker.**

 **Rick: You liked that?**

 **Michonne: It was... okay.** She was glad that he couldn't see her laughing. She had to admit to herself that even through texts, he seemed like a nice guy she'd like to get to know.

 **Rick: So, do you have any pictures of yourself from the party?**

 **Michonne: A couple.**

 **Michonne: Do you have any pictures of you?**

 **Rick: You first.** Michonne sighed and scrolled through her camera roll to find a picture that she thought she looked the best in. There were a few other people in the photo that she chose, which made her laugh as she hit the send button.

 **Michonne: Here's the best one I could find.**

 **Michonne: I'll let you guess which one I am.**

 **Rick: How many guesses do I get?**

 **Michonne: 3**

 **Rick: What do I win when I guess right?**

 **Michonne: A gold star.** Rick sent a smiley face emoji before he guessed making Michonne laugh lazy Sunday had started to pick up and become very interesting.

 **Rick: You're the one in the red dress with the beautiful smile.**

 **Michonne: Lucky guess.** Michonne was kind of impressed that he got it on the first try.

 **Rick: When do I get my gold star?**

 **Rick: Emojis don't count.** He sent quickly, already seeming to know her.

 **Michonne: Fine.** Michonne set her phone down on her coffee table and went to go look for a marker and some paper.

 **Rick: Hey**

 **Rick: Where'd you go?** Rick sent the impatient text, missing her usual quick reply. When she got back to the couch she laughed at his question and then drew a star with the gold marker that she'd found in a kitchen drawer and sent the picture of it to Rick.

 **Michonne: Here ya go.**

 **Rick: Clever**

 **Michonne: You like clever?**

 **Rick: I do**

Their texting conversation went on for an hour, both going back and forth asking and answering questions about each other. Learning about, jobs, family and friends. Favorite books, movies and foods.

 **Rick: Do you have any other plans today?**

 **Michonne: I do**

 **Michonne: They all revolve around me lying on my couch watching movies.** She stretched out again on the couch, getting comfortable as she watched the dots dance on her screen.

 **Rick: Sounds like a perfect Sunday to me. What are you watching?**

 **Michonne: Christmas movies on Netflix.**

 **Rick: Ah...Netflix and chill with Santa. Sounds fun.**

 **Michonne: Ha Ha. What can I say...I like tall guys with beards and rosy red cheeks.**

 **Rick: Wanna hear a joke?**

 **Michonne: Sure**

 **Michonne: Let's see if you can make me laugh**

 **Rick: Why did Santa send his daughter to college?**

 **Michonne: Why?**

 **Rick: To keep her off the North Pole**

 **Rick: Get it?**

 **Michonne: Funny.** She laughed, despite the corniness of it and more jokes were told between the two of them. They even watched a movie together that included a play by play commentary by Rick who couldn't understand why Michonne put herself through the emotional roller coaster of a holiday movie.

 **Rick: Michonne**

 **Michonne: Yes**

 **Rick: I'm 5'10**

 **Michonne: That's a good height.** Michonne did a quick calculation of his height compared to hers.

 **Rick: I've got two weeks worth of stubble on my face.**

 **Michonne: Did you stop shaving for some special reason?**

 **Rick: No, just got kinda lazy.**

 **Rick: I'll do it in the morning before I go to work?**

 **Michonne: And the rosy red cheeks?**

 **Michonne: You got those too?**

 **Rick: I guess you'll have to find out.**

 **Michonne: How would I do that?**

 **Rick: Can I give back my gold star?**

 **Michonne: You want another prize?**

 **Rick: Yes**

 **Michonne: Are you picking curtain 2 now?**

 **Rick: Something like that.**

 **Rick: I need a date for a dance on Christmas Eve.**

 **Michonne: Ugh!**

 **Michonne: You better not be a 12 yr old boy needing a date for his middle school dance?**

 **Rick: I'm very much a man.**

 **Rick: I haven't been in middle school for almost two decades**

 **Michonne: In that case…**

 **Michonne: I've got a few friends who might be interested.**

 **Rick: Uh…**

 **Rick: That's not what I meant.**

 **Michonne: Ha! I know.**

 **Michonne: Are you really asking a complete stranger out on a date?**

 **Rick: Yes**

 **Rick: I am.**

 **Michonne: You know nothing about me.**

 **Rick: Your name is Michonne**

 **Rick: You're absolutely gorgeous.**

 **Rick: Anything else, I can find out in the two weeks before our date.**

 **Michonne: Our date?**

 **Rick: Yes.**

 **Rick: Michonne**

 **Michonne: Yes?**

 **Rick: What are you doing Christmas Eve?**


	2. Chapter 2

"I can't believe you're going out with a guy you've never seen in person before. Who does that?"

"Seriously, Andrea?" Michonne blew out a breath and rolled her eyes. "How many blind dates have you gone on?"

"Those are different?" The two women were walking the overcrowded mall, dodging underpaid kiosk workers and last minute shoppers in an effort to find the perfect dress for a Christmas Eve dance full of the elderly and one handsome blue eyed stranger that Michonne had never met in person.

"In what way?"

"People we both knew set us up." They both stopped in front of a formal wear store and looked over the sample dresses in the window before going in. "It was safer."

"Yeah, but you didn't even talk to them until the date. Y'all just showed up and you hated all of them."

"Just because you two have been "talking" for two weeks, doesn't make you better than me... or any of my blind dates." Andrea touched the fabric of a cherry red satin dress and held it up for Michonne to see. "What do you think of this one?"

"He's already seen me in red." She looked down quickly to hide the smile that crept on her face thinking about Rick's reaction to seeing her in her dress from the party, which he told her a few days after, lacing his fondness of the way the red material clung to her shapely figure with a few expletives, that he immediately apologized for, but wasn't at all sorry about. "I'm not saying we're better than anything. All I'm saying is that we've gotten to know each other pretty well. Why wouldn't I go out with him?"

"He's a stranger, Michonne. One that you accidentally started talking to." Andrea put emphasis on the word accidentally, hoping that her part in all of it had been forgotten.

"What does it matter how we starting talking?" She held up an emerald green velvet a line dress and watched Andrea shake her head no. "It worked out, didn't it?"

"Where are you going again, a ball?" Michonne smiled and shook her head no, recalling Rick telling her about the Christmas Eve dance his mom had named the Snowflake Soiree.

" _So don't laugh, but, my mom is an events planner and every year she plans this senior dance at a glitzy retirement community. She's been doing it for about seven years now. All the residents get dressed up and there's a band and food. She goes all out."_

" _What kind of food?"_

" _I don't know if they'll have your favorite, but it'll be the really good kind that gets you full and needing to unbutton your pants. There's a bar too."_

" _What's my favorite?"_

" _Gumbo, but no one makes it as good as your Granny, so you settle for your second favorite, chili cheese fries topped with bacon and jalapenos."_

" _It sounds so bad when you say it. The jalapenos make it kind of healthy right?"_

" _Oh definitely. So healthy."_

" _How dressed up do I have to get….if I go?"_

" _I'm wearing a suit and tie. Some of the old guys wear tuxedos. Some of the women wear fancy gowns."_

" _Gowns? I don't have a gown."_

" _You don't need a gown. A lot of the women wear them because that's what they're used to doing from back in the day. You can wear that red dress from the picture. I'll wear a red tie. We'll match and look cute."_

" _Okay… I'll go."_

" _Good."_

" _I'm not wearing that red dress though."_

" _Why not?" Michonne could almost hear Rick's bubble bursting with his question._

" _You've already seen me in it. What color is your suit."_

" _Navy."_

" _You were gonna wear a red tie with a navy suit?"_

" _No. If you were gonna wear your red dress then I would have gone out and bought a red tie and a suit to go with it."_

" _You really would have done that?"_

" _Did you see yourself in that red dress?" He had looked at the picture more times than he would ever admit and it always amazed him how beautiful she was in it. If anyone had asked him how many other people were posing with her, he'd be hard pressed to give a correct answer._

" _What color tie are you wearing with your navy suit?"_

" _Pick your favorite from these." Rick sent a picture of five ties for her to choose from, all lined up on his dresser._

" _Okay...take away the third one and the first one."_

" _Alright, which is your favorite now?"_

" _The one in the middle."_

" _Navy and light blue polka dots it is." She heard the phone shuffle around and then Rick switched to FaceTime. "Oh yeah, they're kinda big on corsages and things like that."_

" _You're getting me a corsage." Michonne smoothed her hair back, seeing her face on the screen. She gave Rick a bothered look, that was quickly chased by a smile. She had hoped that her after a long day face wouldn't have to make an appearance, but clearly Rick had other plans._

" _I kind of have to. The guys will kick my ass if I don't. Especially when they see you on my arm."_

" _I'm supposed to be on your arm now?" Her smile faded and she gave Rick one of her serious glares._

" _You don't have to." He looked at her shyly, and then saw her smile creep back on her face. "I'm sure Earl, Jed and Royce will be happy to lend their arms to you."_

" _What time will your arm be there?"_

" _I promised to help set up, so I'll be there early. Since you don't want me to pick you up... then 8 o'clock will be fine."_

" _I'll see you at 8 then."_

"How about this one? Winter white looks so good on you."

"Oh, I love that one." Michonne took the dress from Andrea and held it up to her, feeling how the fabric felt against her skin. She draped it over her arm and turned to look at some more dresses. They peruse the aisles of the store for thirty minutes before Andrea found a couple more dress that she knew Michonne should try on and hoped they weren't rejected like the last ten she'd picked out for her.

"Try this one and this one, and then lets go eat."

"That's fine with me, I'm starving." Forty five minutes and an arm full of dresses later and Michonne had picked and paid for the perfect dress to wear to the Snowflake Soiree. By the time she and Andrea sat down at the food court, they were so hungry, their food barely had time to cool down before it was being stuffed in their mouths.

"Okay Michonne, tell me what it is about this Rick that making you go against all your rules for dating." Andrea was in between chewing as she asked the question, a small piece of food fell to the table.

"I don't have rules for dating." Michonne answered before handing her a napkin.

"You've never done this before. I've seen you reject guys you see in person everyday. You've never even seen this Rick guy."

"We FaceTime all the time."

"That doesn't count. You haven't seen him in person. What's he got that the others don't?" Andrea was happy for her friend, but she wanted to make sure her head was clear and not jumbled up by actually being the star of one of those sappy Christmas movies she couldn't get enough of.

"Let's see...he's funny, he's charming. He's such a gentleman. He knows how to say please and thank you. It's the cutest thing."

"He sounds boring."

"He would to you." Michonne picked up her drink and took a long pull of her soda from the red and white striped straw. "I don't know Andrea. I can't really put it into words. It just felt right, even when we first started texting. Then when I finally heard his voice… if you heard how he says my name you'd understand."

"You're really falling for this guy, aren't you?"

"I wouldn't say that," Michonne hoped Andrea couldn't see through her effort to play it off, but she really was falling for Rick. "I'm excited to see where things go though. Right now, we're just two friends going to a dance."

"With a bunch of old people." MIchonne shrugged, it really didn't matter where she was going to be, because she was going to be with Rick.

"Rick, back again, huh?"

"What can I say, you all have grown on me Earl. You didn't think I'd stop coming after all these years did you?" The elderly man wearing a black pinstripe suit and a felt hat, looked to the left and right of Rick.

"No, I guess not. You didn't bring a date again this year? Do the boys and I need to sit you down and teach you how to find a woman."

"No, no, Earl. I think I do just fine in that department."

"But you show up here alone every year." Earl, touched his cufflinks and adjusted his sleeve from under his suit jacket. "We get our hopes up every year, and every year, you disappoint us by showing up by yourself." Rick looked down at the floor and chuckled before nodding slightly and looking up at the man who was giving him such a hard time.

"I have a date this year, she just hasn't shown up yet."

"Shown up?" Earl said a little too loudly for Rick's liking. "Royce, get over here!" Rick blew out a breath and waited for the onslaught that was tag team Earl and Royce.

"What is it Earl?" Royce walked up to the two, with a slight limp and a scowl on his face. "Faye just walked in and she's wearing that short skirt I like. Hey Rick." Royce looked at Rick in his dark navy suit and gave him a nod of approval. "You're looking sharp tonight."

"Thank you Royce. I'm just trying to keep up with you two."

"You got a long way to go young blood." Royce joked.

"Rick claims he has a date tonight, she just hasn't shown up." Earl looked beyond Rick again, pretending to look for a date that he was skeptical was going to show up.

"Shown up, boy, you do know that you're supposed to pick up your dates? That's protocol. I know it's 2018, but you gotta do that. Do we need to go pick her up for you, show you how it's done?"

"Maybe there's not enough room on his bike." Earl laughed out. "How old are you again?"

"Old enough." Rick answered. "Why are y'all giving me such a hard time?"

"Because you showed up here… again without a date and then you claim to have one who ain't here."

"She'll be here, alright. This is our first date and even though we're spending it with a bunch of senior citizens…" Rick smiled big, but was cut off before he could finish his sentence.

"Watch your mouth son. I'll have you know I'm... seasoned." Earl said, popping his collar.

"Well seasoned or not, she felt more comfortable meeting me here."

"I guess seeing is believing then. You let us know when she gets here." Royce winked at Earl, neither one of them held any stock in Rick actually having a date that night. He was there every year helping his mother and never brought anyone. They knew through talking to her that he would occasionally go out with women, but none of them kept his attention long enough to bring to the Snowflake Soiree.

"I'll think about it."

"Rick!" A voice shouted from behind them.

"I'll see y'all later." Rick shook the hands of both men and went to answer the call of his name.

"I need you to help Felix with the sound system."

"I thought the DJ knew how to do all that stuff mom?"

"It's not for the DJ, it's for Betty. She insists on singing a few songs tonight. The DJ hasn't even shown up yet. Can you help him please?"

"Sure thing mom. Everything will be fine." He smiled to calm her nerves "It always is."

"Thank you, Rick. You come and get me as soon as she get here okay. I want to meet her first. You walk right past Earl and Royce and bring her to meet me first."

"I'll try my best." He chuckled at her stern face, and knew he really had no choice in the matter.

"Royce insists that you be the witness to this." Earl rolled his eyes and pulled out a $20 dollar bill from his pocket.

"It's been 45 minutes, the kid was either lying or got stood up. Either way, he ain't got no date."

"Come on guys...you're really giving up on me that easily?"

"Sorry kid, you gotta know…." Royce's sentence trailed off when his eyes landed on the dark skinned beauty that had just walked through the door. Her locs were pulled back into a low bun, that showed off her flawless face which was surveying the banquet hall. Rick watched her eyes dart around the room, looking for a familiar face. Then he heard a low slow whistle from someone across the room and he smiled before making a beeline for her, leaving the two older men he was standing next to shaking their heads at the quick turn of events.

"You made it." Rick exclaimed a bit breathless from getting to her so fast. He did a quick scan of her face since he was so close, but he hadn't prepared himself for the sheer beauty that was an in person Michonne. Her eyes sparkled against the flashing lights of the soiree, making them appear to dance right before him. Although the lights were dimmed, it couldn't diminish the glow that seemed to emanate from within her. He focused his gaze on her mouth when her red glossed lips upturned into an apologetic smile.

"I'm so sorry I'm late. The traffic was unbelievable." Michonne started to take off her long coat, unbuttoning it and shaking her arms out of the winter white wool trench.

"Let me help you." Rick went behind her to grab the coat by the collar and pull it down off her arms and away from her body. He blew out a breath when the sight of her pale blue dress, cut low in the back and fit to her backside like it was constructed with her in mind, came into his view. She turned around quickly and unexpectedly wrapped her arms around his neck for a hug that was two weeks in the making, but seemed late by a lifetime.

"I feel like I've been waiting to do this all day." Michonne mumbled to his shoulder. His arms circled around her waist giving her an extra squeeze right before releasing her.

"Was it worth the wait?"

"Oh yeah." Michonne smoothed her hand down his lapel, letting the fabric glide between her fingers. "You look great."

"Me? Wow." He looked her body over, trying his best to stay the gentleman that he was, but the way she looked standing in front of him was testing his resolve. "You're gonna get me in so much trouble with the guys tonight. Come on. I've got a corsage for you and there's someone I want you to meet." He took her hand and led her through the large room, ignoring a few calls from Earl on his way to the back where they went through a pair of double doors to the kitchen. He hung up her coat and went to the counter next to one of the many large stainless steel refrigerators. "Since you didn't tell me what color dress you were wearing, I just got white. I hope you like it."

"It's beautiful." MIchonne smiled brightly feeling like a teenager on prom night. "I've never been given a corsage before."

"Roberta was selling them earlier. She assured me that this one was the best one of the bunch." He slipped the corsage made of three fabric flowers and decorated with crystal jewels and pearls around her wrist.

"You must be Michonne." A dark haired woman with a streak of silver in the front, came up to her and hugged her tightly. "I've heard so much about you. It's so good to meet you."

"Michonne, this is my mom, Maribelle." Rick did the introductions even though Maribelle was one step ahead of him.

"Everyone calls me Mari honey. You are gorgeous."

"Thank you. It's nice to meet you too Mari. This place looks incredible. You did a great job."

"She always does." Rick said proudly.

"Oh, don't be modest Rick. You help me every year." Mari smiled wide at the fact that Rick and Michonne who coordinated perfectly with the colors they wore and had found themselves side by side almost as if they didn't know any other way.

"I do very little." Rick modestly said. A voice came from the speakers above them. Betty had started singing.

"You did that." Mari pointed to the speakers in the ceiling. "Why is she starting so early? You know what, it doesn't even matter. You two go grab a seat. Dinner will be served in about 15 minutes." The two of them walked back into the main room to find their assigned table, which was just a regular table that Royce and Earl had saved seats to.

"Who's your lady friend Rick?" Earl asked him, impressed that Rick had such a beautiful date.

"Earl, Royce, I'd like you to meet Michonne. My date." Rick said with emphasis. Royce pulled out the twenty from earlier and handed it back to Earl.

"It's nice to meet you both." Michonne said politely. Rick pulled out her chair and waited for her to sit. When Michonne wasn't looking, both Royce and Earl gave Rick the thumbs up.

"Royce here used to work for the city. He retired about 10 years ago. I met him for the first time at this thing when he was a much younger old man." Rick smiled at Royce who in turn gave him an angry face that even a blind man could see through.

"Oh really. And what is it that you do with your time now?" Michonne asked, scooting her chair up a little bit. She looked to her right and saw Rick's hand settle on the back of her chair.

"Whatever I want young lady. I put in my time for long enough, now I can do whatever I want to."

"Must be nice." Michonne smiled at him, happy that he got to live his life the way he wanted.

"Oh it is. If you're lucky like Earl and me, you'll get to enjoy retired life too."

"Are your dates here?" Michonne asked, seeing the empty chairs at their circular table.

"You don't bring sand to the beach darlin'." Earl replied winking at Michonne. "If you have any room left on your dance card, save one for me okay?"

"Dance card?"

"That's just Earl flirting with my date." Rick tilted his head slightly and glared at Earl. "He's asking for a dance with you."

"Oh. Well, I have to see what kind of moves this guy has first before I commit to anything." Rick smiled and shrugged his shoulders at Earl. "If he's light on his feet then I might have to dance with him all night."

Dinner went by smoothly, everyone at the table enjoyed the food and the easy conversation, laughing and joking through all the courses served. By the time dessert came, Michonne felt as if she'd known Royce and Earl all her life. They both told her the condensed versions of their lives and loves and kept her laughing with tales of their double duo angst when it came to getting their senior discount around town.

"Rick." Mari came up to them a bit frantic. "Sorry to pull him away Michonne, but I need him to help unclog the chocolate fountain.

"You don't mind do you?" Rick asked Michonne apologizing with his eyes and trying to figure out why his mother thought he knew how to unclog a chocolate fountain.

"Of course not. It involves chocolate, so it's practically an emergency." Michonne gently pushed Rick out of his seat so he could go help Mari. Seeing the newly vacated seat, Royce jumped at the opportunity, and grabbed Michonne's hand.

"You wouldn't mind dancing with an old man would you?"

"Not at all." Royce helped Michonne up from her chair and led her to the floor to dance to the sultry Christmas stylings of Betty.

"I'm really glad to see Rick with someone tonight. We were about to give up on him." Royce held Michonne's hand in his and led her in a simple two step.

"Give up on him, why?"

"He's a good looking guy. Not as handsome as me, but he's not ugly. He's smart and got a good job, pretty nice too. A lot nicer to us old folks than most out there." Michonne was happy to hear such a raving endorsement of her date. "He doesn't bring anyone around us. At first we thought it was us. You know him being ashamed of us old guys, but in talking with his mother, she said he was just waiting for the right one. By the look of his smile tonight, I think his wait was well worth it." Michonne found a spot on Royce's jacket to focus on, suddenly feeling embarrassed. "We just want him to be happy. We've given him a good amount of advice on how to make someone happy."

"That's good to know." MIchonne watched Royce look over to Betty and watch her for a while. "Is she your lady?"

"Betty? Oh no." He shook his head. "She's just a good friend. She loves to be up there on stage. All the glitz and glam, she lives for this time of year. I'm waiting for her to sing my favorite song, it's usually the last one of the night"

"Oh yeah, what's that?"

"You mind if I cut in?" Rick interrupted before he could give his answer.

"I was just about to show her my best move, Rick."

"She is my date, Royce."

"Fine." Royce placed Michonne's hand in Rick's. "Thank you for the pleasure young lady. You two enjoy your night."

"He's a nice man." Michonne told Rick as they watched him walk away.

"He is. I've learned a lot from him over these past few years." Rick placed his hand strategically on Michonne's lower back and pressed with his fingers to bring her closer to him. "Never back down from something you really want, for one."

"That's good advice." Michonne whispered against the butterflies waging a war inside her belly. Rick smiled seeing her flustered look that he knew she was trying to play off.

"Did he tell you he used to be a middleweight boxer?"

"He didn't." She blew out a breath glad for the change of subject. "I can see that."

"Yeah, he had a pretty good record too. More knockouts than losses." Rick held up Michonne's arm and spun her around before bringing her back to him. "I was willing to risk it all for this dance."

"Well, I hope I don't disappoint."

"I doubt you could ever do that." He touched her arm and allowed his hand to become familiar with her smooth skin. "Thank you for coming out tonight. I'm sure meeting up with strangers isn't your usual thing."

"What do you mean? I just had drinks with the strange guy who knocked on my door by accident last week."

"Oh yeah?" Rick pulled her a little closer. "How high did he set the bar?"

"You have nothing to worry about Rick. As far as first dates go, this is one of the best."

"You think this is a date?"

"Well, I...I guess I just presumed."

"Let's call it a predate." Rick said. "You're really helping me out tonight. You helped me save face… especially with this dress."

"Thank you."

"I'd like to do a bit more planning for our first official date." Michonne nodded her head, glad that Rick was the planning type.

"Betty's a great singer." The glamorous older woman was crooning out song after song as if her Grammy's depended on it. "I can't believe your mom did all this. It's beautiful in here." Rick watched Michonne's face as she scanned the room again, marveled at the glittering lights and shiny Christmas decor. Rick agreed that it was beautiful, but ever since Michonne had arrived, he hadn't really noticed. His eyes only on her wherever possible. She became the glitter with the way her skin glowed under the lights and the shine whenever her smile graced him. "You do this every year huh?"

"Yeah, it keeps me out of trouble."

"All that late night present wrapping and whatnot?"

"I don't even know how to wrap a present. I meant more like staying away from anything Shane suggests we do."

"That's probably a really smart idea. That guy is liable to have strange women calling your phone." Rick laughed and mentally filed away the thank you that he owed Shane. For once his asshole move had benefited Rick.

"Do you get up early on Christmas morning?" Rick asked with a bit of shyness.

"The calls usually wake me up about 9 am."

"So, I can call you about 8:30? I know tomorrow will be pretty busy for the both of us. I just wanted to get to you before all the frenzy started."

"8:30 will be perfect. FaceTime?" Michonne asked knowing how much he liked it.

"That early? I'll have to get up and fix my hair." Rick joked then sobered when he felt Michonne's fingers glide through the hair on the back of his head before they found their spot back on his shoulder.

"You don't have to, I'm not. Besides I'm sure a little bed head only adds to your charm." His smile widened at the possibility of getting to see her face first thing in the morning, even if it was only through his phone screen.

"Alright, I guess it's a date then." Michonne quirked her eyebrows at him in question of his word choice. "Let's call it an appointment. Not a date… yet."

"So when will I get that date?" He grew quiet in thought and then the song that Betty was singing registered to his ears.

"Did you know Betty was taking requests tonight?"

"I did not. Did you request this one?"

 _When the bells all ring and the horns all blow_

 _And the couples we know are fondly kissing_

"I did. A little something I picked up from the guys here. Make your intentions loud and clear so there's no confusion."

"And what would those intentions be?"

 _Maybe it's much too early in the game_

 _Oh, but I thought I'd ask you just the same_

"What are you doing New Years Eve?"


	3. Chapter 3

"5, 4, 3, 2, 1! Happy New Year!"

The sound of noise makers and cheers filled the room as Rick grinned and leaned in to kiss Michonne's smiling face. As loud as it was around them, all they could hear was the sound of their hearts beating with every touch of their lips. They were too wrapped up in each other to notice how the twinkling lights above their heads cast an illuminated glow on their faces. Or the way the streamers from the poppers that were handed out at the door, seemed to spiral towards them before falling at their feet. They definitely didn't notice the gold, black and silver balloons that showered down on them as they dropped from the ceiling. As far as they were concerned, it could have been a hail shower and the only thing they would have felt was the softness of each others lips.

"Wow, you weren't kidding when you said Rick's mom went all out for these things. This place is beautiful."

"Yeah, it is." Michonne gushed, still impressed and awed with the decor of the venue. "She brought in a whole crew too. it's just her most of the time, but there's about 15 people helping her tonight." Michonne had a bashful glint in her eyes as she spoke to Andrea. "She usually doesn't do New Years Eve, but…"

"She had a good reason this year." Andrea looked around the spacious hall and took in the shiny, gold and silver decor for the fifth time that night. It was all accented with splashes of white and black. Mar didn't skimp on the shimmer, making sure every table was draped with a black sequined tablecloths, topped with oversized champagne bottles that were painted silver and then covered with silver or gold glitter. Cascading out of the bottles were flower bouquets of white hydrangeas, lilies and roses that were sprinkled throughout with small gold stars, an inside joke between Rick and Michonne that Mari didn't understand at all, but liked anyways. "This will be hard to top when it's my turn." Andrea said smiling at her friend.

"Why would you even try, or think that you could?"

"Very funny." Andrea responded back knowing full well that trying would be a futile act. "You look beautiful tonight by the way."

"Thank you. You know I kind of have you to thank for this putting all this in motion...sort of."

"I'll take all the credit. Rick's friend gets none. He's an ass."

"Did he try to talk to you again?"

"Yes, but he's not my type."

"Since when?"

"Do you see how that old man over there has been looking at me all night?" She pointed to a grey haired man wearing an all grey suit with gold cufflinks.

"No, I haven't noticed," Michonne saw the man try to smooth back his silver hair while staring at Andrea. "until now, but I wish you luck with that." Michonne looked around for Rick, who she hadn't seen since being whisked away after their midnight kiss. She had greeted and talked to almost everyone in the banquet hall, whether she knew them or not, and although she was happy that everyone was there, she desperately only wanted to be looking at one man in particular. He happened to have the most mesmerizing blue eyes she'd ever seen and he knew how to wear the hell out of a dark navy suit.

"Am I keeping you from something?" Andrea joked. She could see the frustrated determination on Michonne's face as she looked around the room for Rick.

"Seriously Andrea?"

"I'm kidding." Andrea laughed. "I think I saw him over there." She pointed in the direction of the stage, where Betty had just started to sing. "I'm going to go find a nice old man with a pension and a senior discount." Michonne turned around and headed for the stage, scanning the crowd for dark curly hair.

"Hey there young lady." Earl had stepped in front of Michonne, stopping her from her quest. "This is a special night, huh?" He held his arms out for a hug.

"It is Earl. I'm glad you're here?" She gave him a warm embrace, genuinely happy to see him.

"I wouldn't have missed it. I love New Years parties."

"Did you come by yourself tonight?"

"I did. You know my motto."

"Don't bring sand to the beach." Michonne straightened his tie and felt his chuckle in his chest. "I can't believe you and Royce gave Rick such a hard time about not having a date and here you are showing up without someone on your arm."

"Well, that hard time was good for Rick." He raised his eyebrows to acknowledge without that hard time, they might not be standing there talking at the moment. "And I might have shown up without anyone, but I won't be leaving that way." Michonne shook her head at him, knowing he was speaking the truth.

"Why is it every time I turn around, you're in some woman's face?" Royce had joined them near the stage.

"I don't know Royce. Maybe you should stop turning around. I swear Michonne, you'd think he had a tracking device on me. I can't talk to anyone without him interrupting."

"May I have this dance?" Royce asked, ignoring Earl as Betty started to belt out another tune.

"Yes, you may." Michonne bowed her head slightly to Royce and waved bye to Earl who walked off mumbling something under his breath and shaking his head.

"Remember we did this before?"

"I do." Michonne answered.

"I guess we can almost call it a tradition now. It's good to have traditions."

"So I'll meet you here this time next year?" Michonne joked.

"If I had to bet, I'd say this is the last time Rick shares you with all of us on New Years Eve." He turned them to the left and continued with their simple box step. "That's not a bad thing either. When my wife was living, we had the best time watching the ball drop from our bed with a glass of champagne in one hand and leftover Christmas cookies in the other. We'd kiss at midnight and then go straight to sleep."

"That sounds like a really good time actually."

"Royce." A deep voice called from over his shoulder.

"Ah, there he is." Royce looked at Michonne and then over at Rick who was standing with his hands in his pockets, his tie loosened and hair a bit disheveled. "We've been waiting for you."

"I bet you have." Rick took his hand out of his pocket to shake Royce's hand. "You mind if I dance with my wife now?"

"Not at all. Thank you for the dance Mrs. Grimes." Royce placed Rick's hand in Michonne's and gave Rick a pat on the back before walking away from the newly wed couple.

"I was looking for you." Michonne told him after he gave her a sweet kiss on the forehead as they began a slow side to side sway to the music. "I kept getting interrupted."

"Sorry, there was a chocolate fountain emergency."

"We have a chocolate fountain?"

"I know what my wife likes, so she gets it."

"You like saying that don't you? My wife."

"I do. I'll never get tired of saying it."

"I won't get tired of hearing it." She leaned up and kissed him before resting her head against his shoulder. She tried listening to the words of the song being sung, but it became mere background noise compared to the lull that they'd found themselves in, calmed by the overexeberance of love that the day had ushered in. She sighed and let her memory drift back to their first date a year ago.

"Are we really having our first date on the roof of this building?"

"You're not afraid of heights are you?" Rick led her to the elevator just past the foyer of the building.

"No. I just….have never been up on a roof before." Rick and Michonne stepped into the elevator and she watched his arm reach for the illuminated buttons, stifling a gasp when she saw his finger press the circle that housed the number 56. She blew out a breath and held her hand to her belly as they started to quickly ascend to their destination. Rick tentatively grabbed her hand and squeezed it.

"You'll love the view as much I will." His smile told her that he wasn't talking about the stars or the skyline and if Rick were being honest, she was right. As soon as his eyes landed on her when he picked her up from her house earlier, he couldn't stop staring at the way she looked in her emerald green jumpsuit. Off the shoulder with three quarter length sleeves, it had wide legs and a belt that accentuated her slim waist and ample behind. He was having a hard time not staring at her, and had been caught more than once. The last time Michonne found his eyes staring at her, he just gave up the fight. Trying not to was too hard anyways.

The elevator dinged and the doors slowly opened. Michonne braced herself for the spectacular view, but was met with grey carpeted floors and a dimly lit hallway. Confused, she looked at Rick who was already holding the door with his hand, waiting for her to walk out.

"Don't worry, this isn't it. We have to walk the rest of the way." He saw her face drop slightly at the possibility of having to walk up several floors for a date. "It's just one flight of stairs." They continued down the hallway in search of the exit sign that was on the opposite end. When they reached the door they were looking for, Rick thought about the sexy strappy heels that Michonne was wearing. "You gonna be able to do the stairs in those shoes?" She gave him a look that told him not to underestimate her, so he went a different route. "I give great piggy back rides if you need one."

"It's our first date Rick, don't you think it's a little too soon for me to have my legs wrapped around you?" She was kidding, but the way his cheeks flushed pink made it all worth it. He exhaled a breath and shook his head, trying to gain his composure and lose the visual that she had just put into his head.

"Technically it's date one and a half….if we're counting." He opened the door to the darkened stairwell and Michonne took a tentative step onto the concrete landing, taking Rick's hand before she took the first step up, knowing it would get darker once the door closed . "See, nothing to worry about." He said two flights later when his hand was on the knob to open the door that would lead them to the roof. "You ready?" His closeness had her head spinning from the intoxicating scent of his cologne. Closing her eyes she reined in her desire to press up against him in the dark empty stairwell.

"Yeah." She whispered. The door opened to reveal white twinkling lights that covered metal posts along the perimeter of the rooftop. Rick placed his hand at the small of her back to guide her in the right direction. It was then that Michonne noticed the single circular table draped in a white table cloth topped with small votive candles and two covered dishes. "Wow." There was wine chilling to the side of the table and then further to the left, a fire pit and two adirondack chairs.

"Those are for after dinner. You hungry?" He pulled out her chair for her to sit down.

"Starving" It was just after 8pm and between getting ready and her nervousness about their first official date, eating hadn't been on her mind. Now with the slight breeze wafting the scent of dinner to her nose, she was famished. "Is that Grindhouse?"

"Yeah. You don't mind burgers and fries do you? If you do, we can count this as predate number two." He sat down and uncovered their meals. "I can make reservations and we'll go to a fancy restaurant for our first date."

"This is perfect." Michonne gave him a wide approving smile. "Let our first date commence." The burgers were still warm and Rick was impressed by the fact that Michonne didn't let her perfectly manicured nails or her glossy plump lips get in the way of her taking a generous bite of her fried green tomato topped burger. "Mmmm…. that's so good." Rick smiled and started to eat his food too. They talked between bites, getting to know each other even more. He learned that she liked her fries in pairs and she preferred to scoop rather than dip her ketchup. And until that night, had never been higher than the sixteenth floor of the building she worked in.

When their meals were done and the table was cleaned off of everything but their wine glasses, they didn't let it stop the conversation. Michonne discovered that Rick had a habit of licking his bottom lip when he we engrossed in one of her stories, something she hadn't noticed before. She was amused that his cheeks really did get rosy after a little alcohol and he, hands down had the sexiest bowed legs she'd ever seen.

It was an hour before midnight when Rick moved them over to the fire pit. He had already given her his jacket to protect her against the dropping temperature. He was sure a small fire at the top of a roof, would help keep her warm, and if it didn't he was more than willing to step in and do what it couldn't. They heard the streets down below filling up with more people and it was as she sat down in her chair that she noticed that they were facing the lake where the fireworks would go off at midnight.

"You thought of everything didn't you?" Michonne asked him, remembering what he had said earlier about the view.

"It's our first date, I'm trying my best to get a second."

"Well, hypothetically speaking, let's say I'm not totally convinced yet. What else you got up your sleeve?"

"You got any room for dessert?" He lit the fire and watched the flames quietly dance before turning to Michonne who was nodding her answer to him. "Open that box right beside you?"

"Ahh…." Michonne did a little dance when she saw all the fixings for their dessert. "S'mores!"

"Thought we'd get more use out of the fire pit than just warmth. You know how to make em?"

"Yeah. I hope you weren't expecting me to share though." She gave him a quick wink and then started to pull out the marshmallows for toasting.

Ten minutes before midnight and Rick was pouring champagne into flutes that he'd hidden under his chair. He handed Michonne hers and she took a small sip, loving the flavor as it mixed with the chocolate taste that still lingered in her mouth. They walked to the ledge of the building to get a better view of the skyline from where they were. "So hypothetically speaking, did I earn a second date?"

"I think you've earned a fourth and a fifth date."

"That many huh?" Rick gave her a smug grin.

"Is that too many?"

"It's not nearly enough." Rick topped off her glass with a minute to go before the New Year. They could hear the cheering getting louder as the crowd below started to countdown.

"Here's to a new year." Michonne said as a short toast. She raised her glass to Rick just as the chorus of people on the street shouted _Happy New Year._

"Happy New Year Michonne." Instead of clinking his glass to hers, he threw caution to the wind and kissed her. Lightly touching his lips to hers before pressing harder in order to determine if the top or bottom was his favorite. Without breaking contact, he took her glass from her hand and set both down so that his hands were free to grab her by the waist and pull her closer. The small moan that escaped as she brought her arms up and used her hands to become familiar with his thick strands of hair, told him that they weren't standing close enough so he closed the remaining gap between them. They didn't come up for air until the fireworks started a few minutes later.

"It most definitely is." Michonne agreed, breathless and a slightly lightheaded.

"There you two are. It's time to cut the cake." Mari, had detailed everything that needed to happen that night, down to the exact minute, and her being Rick's mom, didn't make her slack on her responsibilities of wedding/event coordinator.

"Already?" Rick asked.

"Yes. Come on." She grabbed Michonne's hand and lead her away, knowing Rick would follow behind.

The cake cutting went off without a hitch with Mr. and Mrs. Grimes, both taking bites of the salted caramel filled chocolate cake before giving the obligatory kiss for everyone to see. There were more cheers and a few toasts afterwards, their friends and family sharing short stories about the couple or offering advice. Rick kept an impatient hand on Michonne's hip, the texture of the lace overlay of her dress feeling rough against his fingers. He couldn't help counting down the minutes before they could be alone and he could help her out of that damn wedding dress. Michonne could tell he was ready for the night to be over and laughed to herself, as she thought about how they "met" and all the days that led up to now, especially the one question that had brought them there, standing together as husband and wife.

"Oh my god Rick, is my grandmother here?" Michonne walked around his apartment checking all the rooms, closets and even under the table.

"It's just us Michonne." He laughed.

"I can smell her gumbo. She has to be here."

"It's just us." He took her hand and lead her towards the kitchen. "Come on, be my taste tester."

"You made my grandmothers gumbo?"

"I did." Rick said proudly. She saw the huge pot on the stove and the counters littered with all the ingredients that he used.

"How?"

"Last week when I went out of town... I paid a visit to Ms. Hattie and she taught me how to make it." He lifted the lid and dipped a spoon inside.

"She told you the secret ingredient?" Rick kept his hand under the spoon as he held it to Michonne's lips, to give her a sample. She opened her mouth and inhaled the aromas of the bell peppers, garlic, onion, shrimp and rioux that was authentically her grandmothers.

"She did."

She let out a deep moan as her tongue tasted all of her favorite flavors all at once. "How did you get her to tell you?" MIchonne was completely jealous of the fact that Rick knew what she didn't.

"I made her a promise, and she told me I had to take the recipe to my grave."

"You're gonna tell me aren't you?"

"I can't. I promised." Michonne opened her mouth to protest, but was silenced with a bigger spoonful. Then Rick sat her down and placed a bowl of gumbo and rice in front of her. Michonne gave all her attention to her food, savoring the taste, unable to believe that her boyfriend of nine months had made gumbo exactly the way her grandmother did. Rick smiled and placed a bowl for himself on the table before pouring two glasses of wine for the both of them. "You like it?"

"I love it. You know how long I've been asking her for this recipe? I can't believe she just gave it to you." Michonne took another bite and a sip of her wine. "I don't know what you did...but I love you for it. This is so good." That wasn't the first time that she had dropped the love word when it came it Rick. She confessed her love after four months of them being together, and about thirty seconds after he'd said it to her first. They had spent almost everyday either talking on the phone or house hopping between each others homes. She grew to expect him like she did the sun, and she hadn't had a single cloudy day since that first text.

Taking Rick to the family reunion in June was a no brainer for her. He met everyone and hit it off with all her close and distant relatives, including her grandmother, Ms. Hattie. They got along like a house on fire and even teamed up and won the spades tournament. If Michonne didn't know any better she'd think they were long lost friends.

At the beginning of August, Rick thought he'd lost her when she was rushed to the emergency room suffering from appendicitis. Since he wasn't family, he couldn't get any updates on her from the nurses, and he had to wait three hours until her mother arrived to find out that she'd be okay. He spent the night with her in her room, holding her hand while his head rested on her thigh. His was the first face she saw when she woke up the next morning. He was in a deep sleep with a frown on his face, curls covering his forehead and he was still wearing the suit he wore to work the day before.

"Hey." She raked her fingers through his hair and his eyes opened, lips forming a smile just for her.

"You're awake." He quietly exclaimed.

"You stayed here all night?"

"Where else would I be?" With a world full of possibilities, Rick knew he wouldn't be anywhere but wherever Michonne was.

A few weeks later Rick went out of town on "business" to have a meeting with a VIP. He paid Ms. Hattie a visit and begged for her famous gumbo recipe. When she asked him why he needed it, he was honest and told her that he wanted to learn so he could use it to propose to Michonne.

" _You gonna ask my grandbaby to marry you?"_

" _Yes ma'am, I am."_

" _Well I'll tell you what. If you can learn how to make this here gumbo, you'll have my blessing."_

"Just give me a hint about what she uses to make it."

"I crossed my heart Michonne. I promised not to tell you." He busied himself with his food, taking quick glances at her from the corner of his eye. She was quietly stewing about him not telling her, but the gumbo wouldn't let her stay mad.

Betty insisted on singing while the the newlyweds had their last dance of the night. Even though it was a few hours late, she started crooning out What Are You Doing New Years Eve, their unofficial song. Michonne looked up at Rick, who was smiling at her while they danced.

"Have I ever told you how pretty your eyes are?" He asked.

"I think you did last week." She laughed when he ran his hand down her back, tickling the skin that was exposed from her dress.

"Have I told you how much I love your laugh?"

"You did."

"Did I tell you how beautiful you are tonight?"

"You have not."

"When I saw you at the end of that aisle, you took my breath away. I don't know what I did to be so lucky to call you my wife, but heaven help me if I ever do."

"I know exactly what you did Rick. You asked me one simple question."

"I don't even get a hint?"

"Nope. I made a promise."

"What did you promise to get her to give you the recipe?"

"Aside from never telling you...I promised to always protect your heart." Michonne dropped her spoon in her bowl and starred unbelievingly at him.

"Rick."

"I promised to make you happy everyday." He reached in his pocket and placed a small velvet ring box on the table.

"Rick...are you? Are you asking me…"

"I'm trying." Her tears were flowing steady down her cheeks, no matter how much she wiped them away, they kept coming.

"Ask me." She weepily said before Rick opened the box and nervously asked.

"What are you doing for the rest of your life?"


End file.
